


Sunday Nights, Laser Lights (And Gentle Smiles)

by PuzlDragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Shipping If You Squint, nerds, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon
Summary: Yuugi likes arcade games. The spirit likes to spend time with Yuugi. And maybe he tells a white lie.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 12





	Sunday Nights, Laser Lights (And Gentle Smiles)

The spirit keeps a calm face on. Even when he is surrounded by things he doesn't know. He does so well. He's good at it Otherwise, he would constantly gawk.

There is so much he does not know.

The connection with Yuugi helps some. But it is still the unfamiliar. The foreign. Only recognizable the way reflections in wavy water are distorted.

And this? Is foreign.

"See? And you press these. And you avoid the enemy's lasers with your joystick. And then, bam! Pow! You shoot their ships down!"

For all intents, and purposes, Yuugi looks like he is talking to thin air. He might as well be. The spirit does not comprehend lasers. Or spaceships. Or joysticks. Distant whispers echoed through hallways. A murky mirage through time. A memory from a dream. But Yuugi turns to face him. His smile is bright, broad. His eyes shine. His dimples show in a deep grin. It does not matter if he understands.

"Do you get it, other me?" He does not.

"Of course, Aibou. You make an excellent teacher." Yuugi's grin gets broader. His chest puffs out for a second. Two. Then Yuugi shoves himself back. Let's the spirit to be brought to the forefront. The spirit lets himself feel the vague disconnection of being in a body. He finds his hand on the console controls. Yuugi's breath smells like french fries. The red plastic is smooth under his hand. Warm in Yuugi's grip.

"It's your turn! Get ready!" Yuugi is so excited for him to thrive. A new way to cheer him on. Yuugi's barely visible form vibrates. A smile stretches on the spirit's (borrowed) face. It's so easy to smile. With Yuugi everything comes easy.

"Alright. Thank you, Aibou."


End file.
